Amy Runs Away
by Amypink2
Summary: After being yelled at by Sonic, Amy packs her things and runs away. When Sonic finds out, he is constantly eaten by guilt and longs to change the past. Meanwhile, Amy meets a wise old wolf who takes her back to her place as company. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"SONIC!" The blue hedgehog named Sonic was once again being chased by the one girl that has a giant crush on him, Amy Rose. She's a slightly young pink hedgehog with emerald eyes like Sonic and a big heart. She wears a red sundress and red boots with a white streak down the middle of them. Sonic had his hands thrown out in front of him and he ran as fast as he could to escape her, not daring to look back. "Oh, c'mon Amy! Can't you just give me a break, PLEASE?" he yelled. Amy had hearts in her eyes as she chased behind him in the sunlight. "Come on, Sonic! You know you love me chasing you." His eyes crossed and he stuck out his tongue. "Yeah right! You're crazy, and stop following me!" She didn't. Her dress flapped in the wind gusts and her hair whipped all over. She smirked and crept behind Sonic, and grabbed one of his quills. "OW!" he screamed, slowing down some. Amy giggled and jumped on him, toppling him to the ground. "OOF!" is all that came out of his mouth when he hit the ground with a _plop_. Amy wrapped her arms around his waist so tight that he couldn't move. "Gotcha!" She grinned and felt his soft blue fur under her chin.

"You know you can't get away from me, Sonic!" He panicked and struggled to get free by pushing off her arms and stretching to pop out of her grasp. But she had him locked in her arms. "Let go!" he said. Then an idea popped in his head. An EVIL plan that would drive Amy insane. He smirked and ran his fingers up and down very fast on her sides. Her eyes grew wide and scared, and she started to laugh in hysterics. "SONIC..! Hahaha, what are you doing? Stop, that tickles! Hahaha!" Sonic continued to smirk and he chuckled. "Oh, I'M sorry. Are you a bit ticklish..?" he said with payback in his eyes. "UGGGHHH! Sonic HAHA you're so HAHA mean!"

She couldn't take it anymore, and let go of him. He chuckled with victory and jumped up immediately. "Heh heh! C'ya!" He jutted off, leaving Amy on the ground. She looked disappointed, knowing she lost her crush. Her arms crossed and she frowned. "How could he? I waste my whole life chasing him and I can't even keep him for three minutes!" she said. She pushed herself off the ground and dusted off her dress. "It's not fair!" She hung her head and kicked at the ground with a sigh. "What's the point…"

The sun was reaching across the sky, almost touching the golden horizon. Sonic rested on a tree branch up in a small oak tree in front of his friend Tails' old workshop. He rested his arms behind his head and had his eyes closed. It grew chilly outside, and he shivered as a gust of cold wind slivered through his fur like snakes. "Ah, this is the life," he whispered. "No worries, no work, and most of all, no AMY." He shivered when he said that. Just the thought of her not chasing him made him feel like he won the lottery. He stuck his nose in the air and smiled big. His ears twitched and he moved his arms around behind his head to get comfortable. "Yep, there's nothing better than—" He stopped as he heard the door of the workshop open and the cheerful voice of his young sidekick, Tails. "Hey, Sonic!" Sonic's eyes slowly blinked open and he stared at the sky. "Oh…hey, buddy," he muttered, not even attempting to move. Tails eyed him suspiciously. "Being lazy, huh?" Sonic swatted at the air, telling him to forget it.

Suddenly his nose twitched and his eyes brightened when he smelled the air. He smelled the aroma of banana cream pie, and it seemed as if it were close by. He finally maintained motion as he peeked back at the young twin-tailed fox. He was holding a fresh creamy pie in his hands, grinning up at the hedgehog. He nervously scratched his ear and looked down at him with innocent eyes. "Heh heh…whatcha got there?" he asked. He grinned and pointed to his stomach. Tails laughed. "Hahaha, yes, it's for you! I just baked it." Sonic let out a chuckle and sped down the tree in only a split second. He streaked towards Tails, snatched the pie, and sped back up the tree again. Tails looked at him with shock in his little blue eyes. "Geez, Sonic..!" he said. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "What more could you expect from a guy who loves pie?"

Amy walked with despair, slumped over like she was carrying heavy laden. She fought back the tears that swelled in her empty emerald eyes as she thought about that blue hedgehog she thought liked her, but she was wrong. "I wish he would like me more…" she said to herself. "I want to find him, and maybe I could try to talk to him about everything." She already knew where he would be, and that would be in his favorite tree in front of Tails' workshop. _I'll be more mature when I find him,_ she thought. _Maybe it will get better that way…_ She continued to walk through the Green Hill Zone, quiet but careful. Her eyes couldn't help but to look over at the horizon. The sun was almost prepared to set, only looking about a few inches away from touching the land. It made beams of gold, orange, and bright yellow expand across the land. Her eyes lit up at the sight. "It's beautiful…" she whispered. "Maybe Sonic would want to watch the sunset with me…"

About ten minutes later of the lonely walk, the pink hedgehog reached Tails' workshop in the distance. She saw Sonic's favorite tree, and she also saw a blue blur up on one of the branches. She braced herself and gulped, and whispered, "There he is." She walked up to the tree, her feet not making a sound as they gently strided across the grass. "Sonic…" she said. Sonic looked back, revealing the pie in his lap. When he saw Amy's face he gave her a dark glare. "What do you want? Can't you stalk someone else but me?" Amy hung her head in frustration and tried to hold in her rage. "You don't have to be so rude!" she shouted. He turned back around, sighed and shook his head. Amy crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you, Sonic…" she said. "About what?" he said with pie in his mouth. Her bottom lip trembled. "About everything…" she began. "I'm sorry I chased you earlier...it's just that I go crazy when I see you sometimes! I can't help it…"

She began to capture his attention, and he turned around with pie crumbs on his lip. She continued. "I'm just sorry, and I'm sorry I attacked you as well. So…I was wondering…could we go watch the sunset together? To make up for earlier?" Sonic slid down the trunk of the tree still holding on tightly to his pie. He exhaled and thought for a second. "I would…" He hesitated. "…but no." Amy's heart began to race and a spark of fire burned in her eyes. "Wait…WHAT?" she screamed as she clutched her fists. Her voice grew deeper and fiercer, which frightened Sonic. "What do you mean NO?" He took a few steps back, eyeing her cautiously. "Amy…?" he asked nervously.

She clinched her teeth and stomped one foot forward so hard that it made dust rise from the ground. "YOU..! I come all the way here to make up with you from earlier and…and you say no? " Sonic began to get angry. He towered over her and began to yell. "You know what? I think it was RIGHT for me to say no, because all you are is a pushy brat who yells at me just because I turn you down! So just do us all a favor, and just GO AWAY!" Amy exploded with anger. She grabbed Sonic's pie and plunged it in his face. "I hate you!" she screamed. Her eyes narrowed and saddened, and she ran off in tears. Sonic's face was caked with cream as the pie pan slid off his face. He grunted and spit pie out of his mouth. At that moment he heard Tails come out of his workshop. "Hey Sonic, I gotta tell you some—" He stopped and his eyes grew wide and shocked when Sonic turned around and revealed his pie-covered face. "Gosh buddy, if you were that hungry why didn't you just say so?" he laughed. Sonic growled and flung some of the pie cream on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy burst through her bedroom door with her hair messy and her face damp with tears. She gasped for breath, trying to revive from her crying. Her emerald eye color became dull and blank, as if their shiny gleam left like a tired spirit from a body. The poor pink hedgehog was crushed, and her heart felt like it was pulled out and stepped on. The way Sonic yelled at her and what he had said made it clear that he wanted her out of his life. That one tragic thought in Amy's head made the tears stream even heavier out of her innocent little eyes. Her back was pushed up against the door as she slowly slid down the wall to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chin and threw her face into her palms and cried into them. Her cries and whimpers were muffled but loud enough to hear. "NO ONE LIKES ME…" she choked. She clutched her face tighter in her face and rubbed her boots together. "Sonic hates me! He hates me! He never even liked me…he'd rather me to have never been born!" The more she said it, the more she cried.

She sniffled, and peeked through the cracks of her fingers. A picture on the wall caught her eye. It was a picture of herself, Sonic, and Tails when they were younger. The bottom of the picture said "_Best Friends Forever_". Amy narrowed her fiery eyes on the picture, and jumped up with rage. "THAT PICTURE IS A LIE! ALL A LIE!" she screamed, running up to it. She clutched it in her fists, crinkled it in her hands and ripped it into several pieces. She threw it on the floor and body slammed onto her pink bed. "My life…is falling apart…" she whispered, burying her face into her hands. "…no one likes me...so I have no other choice. I'll run away…so Sonic and the others don't have to deal with me anymore! I'm running away and never coming back…" She didn't think it would come to this, but it already has.

She got up with a tragic expression on her teary face and headed to her closet. Out of there she grabbed a big suitcase, looking at it sadly. It was pink (of course) with yellow polka dots on it. It had pockets and openings everywhere on the outside of it, so it was possible to fit all types of things in it. She threw it on her bed with a _plop_ and began to pack. She grabbed all her essentials, starting with clothes. In her closet, she got different colored skirts, dresses, tank tops, and just a few cute tee shirts. She grabbed a few pairs of shoes, one pair were pink and white tennis shoes, another pair were more boots but were yellow with lite orange stripes, and another were purple flip flops lined with a lite blue. She packed all the clothes and shoes, and then started to pack some of her personal things. She gathered all her glittery notebooks, stuffed animals, and some photos of herself and two of her best friends, Cosmo and Cream. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she looked at the photographs, but a smile was imprinted on her face. She packed it all in her big suitcase, and then headed into the bathroom.

There she quickly grabbed her pink toothbrush, hairbrush, and her hairspray and other hair products. She packed all of it, and zipped up her suitcase. "That should do it," she said. She pulled out the bars out of the top of the suitcase to roll it. She began to walk out of her room, but before she could a short glimpse of something caught her eye. She turned to see a blue teddy bear sitting on her bed, smiling at her. Sonic had bought it for her when she was sick at about eight years old. She sighed and looked at it adoringly. "Even if HE bought it for me, it's almost like my most valuable possession." She didn't have to think about it, so she went over to it and picked up, packing it up into her bag. Those coal black eyes were so innocent that she couldn't deny them. She sighed and walked to her kitchen. She grabbed a piece of paper and ink pen sitting on the table. She wrote a letter to whoever finds it, which read:

"To who it may concern:  
Whoever is reading this, someone who cares or not, know that I've ran away and will never return. No one likes me, I'm hated, and there's no point in staying here where I'm hated. So don't bother looking for me. I'm going far away, and you'll never find me. I'm even taking all my TEARS with me. If this is you, Sonic, reading this letter, then you got what you wanted. You wanted this pushy brat to leave, well, I'm leaving without return. I hope you're happy. Goodbye, forever…

Sincerely,  
Amy"

When she finished the letter, she closed her eyes and exhaled. "I hope you're happy with this, Sonic," she whispered. She laid the letter on the kitchen table and grabbed her suitcase. She slowly walked to the door, opened it, and walked outside with her head hung and her shoulders drooped. When she got half way out in front of her house, she looked back at one last time before she abandoned it. With a tear in her eye, she managed to say, "Goodbye, Sonic. Forever…"

Sonic and Tails was back at their shared apartment. They lived together because since they met they've always thought of each other as brothers. They've invited Knuckles over to cheer him up since his girlfriend, Rouge the bat, broke up with him. Sonic came into the living room to see the red echidna slumped over in the couch with his arms crossed. He stared at the blank TV screen in front of him. Sonic looked at him with sad eyes and walked up to couch. "Knuckles, you okay?" Knuckles blinked and looked up at him without turning his head. "Yeah, of course I am," he said. "I'm devastated, but I'll get over it." Sonic walked over to the cushioned chair and sat down. "So what happened between you two? What made her break up with you?" Knuckles narrowed his eyes on him. "Why are you asking? Why do you have to be so nosey?" he snapped. "Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Sonic said. "I just wanted to know so I could try to make things better for you!" Knuckles plopped back on the couch cushion and sighed. He bit his lip, remembering what had happened. "She, uh…she kept talking about how this famous guy she heard of looked. She kept calling him handsome and good-looking, and it made me furious. It felt she was cheating on me, talking about that guy constantly. So I just let out my anger and yelled at her, and that's what triggered her to end our relationship…"

Sonic flinched. He remembered how HE yelled at Amy. At that moment Tails walked into the room holding a plate of deviled eggs. "I just made snacks!" he said. He set the plate on the center coffee table and sat down on the couch by Knuckles. "So how are you feeling, Knuckles?" Sonic was oblivious to their conversation and he thought about earlier, that awful scene that he caused. He sighed and closed his eyes, and got up from the couch. _Now that I think about it_, he thought, _it seems like I…like I abused her…_ "Sonic?" Tails asked. "You alright?" Sonic stopped at the door and didn't look back. "Yeah…I just…have to go…" He opened the door and slowly walked outside with his shoulders drooped. In his head, he yelling like that earlier seemed cool—but his heart kept saying it was cold and devious. "I think I should apologize to her," he said to himself.

He zoomed into full speed, streaking through the black, starry night like a shooting star zipping across the land. Literally only in five seconds he arrived at Amy's little house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. _Ding dong!_ No answer. "Amy?" he called. "You in there? I came to apologize for earlier…" No answer. He began to get anxious, so he scratched his head and slowly opened the door. The house was strangely empty, and Amy wasn't anywhere in sight. He crept in, tip toeing throughout the house. "Amy?" He went in the kitchen. A note on the table caught his eye, and lured him over to it. He felt like it was nosey to read it, but he was too curious to ignore it. He slowly grabbed it, and read it softly in his head. When he finished, he grew tense and began to tremble. He slapped the top of his head and his eyes widened to the size of softballs. "AMY—she...! No…no, this can't be true! This has to be a joke!" But he realized this wasn't a joke. He tried to fight back the tears that burned in his sad eyes. "Amy—what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic raced back to his apartment. He burst through the door in breakneck speed and slammed it close behind him. He pushed his back up against it as he panted for breath and had a worried look on his widened-eyed face. Tails and Knuckles stared at him in shock, wondering what had happened. "Sonic?" Tails asked. Knuckles stood up and placed his fists on his hips. "What happened to you?" Sonic's quills dripped with sweat and his fur looked soaking wet. He looked at them with scared eyes. "It's Amy…" he gulped. "…she ran away…" He showed them the note she left. Tails and Knuckles looked at him with widened eyes, but Tails looked more worried. "She…ran away?" he exclaimed. "How could this happen?" Sonic gulped and he looked at the note nervously. He trembled, but he read the note aloud to them.

When he finished reading, Knuckles shook his head and gave him a dark glare. "You yelled at her and called her a pushy brat…didn't you?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "I didn't mean to!" Sonic snapped. He plopped himself on the couch and put his face in his palm. He punched the pillow on the couch out of his rage. "It's my fault! She got me mad and I yelled!" Tails cupped his hand over his mouth and rubbed his chin in a hopeless maneuver. "This is terrible…" he said. "Where could she be? How are we going to find her?" Sonic began to get angry. "I don't know Tails! I just don't know!" He had a small tear in his eye, but it remained motionless in the corner and glistened in the light like a piece of glitter. He got up and kept his eyes clamped shut. "We'll find her…I know a way of how we can," he said. His heart began to hurt. _What have I done_, he thought to himself. _It's all my fault…and I've got to fix it._

Amy travelled through the busy city, carrying a load behind in her giant suitcase. It was heavy, and people were making it worse by pushing her around and calling her names like "dead beet". It was rush hour, and so it was like a stampede around her. People in suits and carrying brief cases nearly trampled her, as she was trying her best to get through them alive. One man she ran into even yelled at her and spit on her, not even caring for the poor pink hedgehog. She swam through the crowd, not looking back. It took a while until she finally got to an area by a building where she could jump out of the stampede. She jumped out, nearly losing her whole suitcase. Her fur was messy and a bit filthy along with her dress torn at the bottom and her eyes have lost their crystal gleam. She saw a dark alley between two large buildings, and she sheltered herself into it to hide herself from danger.

It was stuffy in the alley, and shadows lurked in every dusty corner. She ignored those little cons, though. All she was worried about was surviving life on her own from now on. She turned her back against the crusty brick wall in the back of the alley and slid down to the ground, with her knees pushed against her chest and under her chin. She buried her face into her knees, letting the tears drip from her face onto her red dress like blood. Her heart was hurting, and she didn't know what to do. It was like she was abandoned, locked in the dark, filthy walls of prison. She was lonely and no one would care—like she's a nobody. "I'm alone…no one likes me…" she whimpered softly. "My life is slowly fading, and I'm in silence with no one to care for me! What happened to me…?"

Her heart was locked in coldness and silence. There wasn't any hope at all left in her lonely spirit. "Well, well, what've we got here?" a scratchy voice said. Amy's teary eyes grew wide as she looked up. Her heart began to accelerate in her chest as she heard sinister laughter coming from every shadowy corner in the alley. Suddenly she saw shady figures pop out of nowhere in the distance in front of her, and they didn't look friendly. There were three of them, one green chameleon, one mean-looking wolf, and a crocodile. They were all female and they wore black, leather motorcycle jackets. The chameleon wore ugly black lip stick and wore coal black boots. The wolf, seemingly their leader, had a sinister smirk on her face with a long black scar down her neck. The crocodile had a sinister, toothy grin with razor-sharp teeth hanging down from her long snout.

"Looks like we gotta little wanderer who's lookin' for some trouble, eh girls?" the wolf said with her scratchy voice. She had a New Jersey accent that sounded pretty serious. Amy became scared and stood up from the ground. "No…I don't want any trouble…" she said softly. The wolf crinkled her brows and smirked evilly. "I don't care whatcha do and don't want!" she snapped. "I give ya what I like." Her two henchmen watched from behind her with smirks on their faces. "They call me Deadly Fang. So ya better call me by my name or I'll snap you's neck!" She towered over Amy and glared at her with her dark red eyes. "We's the baddest gang in town, and we don't play nice." Her henchmen behind her laughed and smirked. Before Amy could react, Deadly Fang saw her suitcase and grabbed it with her filthy hands. "Heh heh, what's in this? You's little toys?" she spat.

Amy tried to take it from her when she began to take out her blue teddy bear Sonic gave her. Deadly Fang pushed Amy's back against the wall as she looked at the teddy bear with pity. "What's this? You's little BUDDY, huh?" she said. "That's mine! Give it to me!" Amy screamed. Deadly Fang threw it on the ground and stepped on it with her boots, ruffling its soft fur. Amy's eyes sank to the trampled teddy bear and her bottom lip trembled. "STOP IT!" The mean wolf clutched her white dress collar and yanked it. She gritted her teeth and pulled back her fist, about to punch Amy in the face. The pink hedgehog clamped her eyes shut tightly and clinched her teeth, but they all paused as a loud voice startled them all. "CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" It boomed so loud that it echoed through the whole alley. Deadly Fang's eyes became wide as she turned around. "HUH?" _CLASH!_Amy opened her eyes, but all she saw was a bright light. Deadly Fang was no longer holding on to her, but she couldn't see her or the others.

Finally, the blinding light cleared slowly and she saw the three gangsters collapsed on one another on the ground. They moaned for mercy, which surprised Amy. Out of the darkness of the alley, she saw an elderly but wise-looking old wolf. She was slightly taller than Amy, wore a long colorful robe and jewelry, and held a staff tightly in her hand. The staff was a golden pole with a big blue orb on the end. When she spoke, her voice sounded sacred like a god's. "Be gone, evil doers. Do not ever bully another living soul, or I shall blast you three from this universe!" Deadly Fang smiled nervously and looked at the wolf with scared eyes. "Y-yes, your majesty!" She immediately got up along with her two wounded henchmen and zipped out of the alley swiftly without hesitation.

Amy gulped and stared at the wolf with shock in her teary emerald eyes. The wolf walked slowly to her suitcase and filthy teddy bear and picked them both up. "Are these belongings yours, my dear?" she asked. Amy nodded, and remained silent. The wolf patted out the fur on the teddy bear to soften it again and gave it and the suitcase to her. "Are you injured in any way?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "N-no…I don't think so…" Amy replied softly, trying not to sound scared. The wolf looked at her with her gleaming sapphire eyes and smiled. "My name is Nyra the Wise. But you may call me just Nyra." Amy smiled as she put her teddy bear back into her suitcase. Nyra held out her hand in front of her. "If you are an abandoned spirit with nowhere to go, you may come with me. I will show you to my refuge. There, you can stay for shelter and comfort." Amy slowly took her hand and looked up at her. "Come now. Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the morning came and took the night's place. The sun was beginning to rise, being about half way above the golden horizon. It beamed light across the lands in the east and bounced across to the west. Sonic had gathered all their friends together outside of Tails' workshop to start a search party. He had gathered Silver, Blaze, Team Chaotix, Shadow, Rouge, Marine, Cosmo, and Cream and Cheese, along with Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles walked up to Rouge and they looked at each other with dark glares. "So, you're gonna be part of this, huh?" he growled. Rouge stuck her nose in the air and put her hands on her hips in a sarcastic manner. "Oh, and I was about to ask the same thing to you. So touché."

Sonic stepped up. "Listen up, everybody!" Sonic called, waving his hands in the air to capture their attention. "Amy's ran away. She left a note saying she ran away and she said she's never coming back, due to her thinking she's hated." Everyone began to turn in all directions in confusion and panic. "What? How could she just leave all of a sudden?" Vector of Team Chaotix said. His snout snapped together as he talked. "I don't know why she would feel hated," Cream said sadly. Sonic scratched his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hard to say, heh heh…" he said. Knuckles looked at him and rolled his eyes. Sonic shouted again to get everyone's attention. "So everyone! Since she departed and we don't know where she is, we'll split up into search parties. Team Chaotix, you go search in the public park. Tails, Marine, and Knuckles, you aerial search in the X Tornado. Rouge, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, you search in Green Hill Zone. Silver, Blaze, and Shadow, you search in the eastern part of the city, and I'll search alone in the western part of the city."

Everyone agreed with where and with whom they searched with, and they began to move out. They all went in their search areas, and Sonic went alone to the western part of the big, busy city. He walked with determination of finding that poor pink hedgehog, but at the same time he walked with worry and devastation. He felt like a jerk for yelling at her like he did, and he regrets it. _If I wouldn't have yelled at her the way I did_… he thought. _…this wouldn't have ever happened… Ugh! I'm such a big jerk!_ He clamped his eyes shut and sighed in frustration, kicking rocks aside as he walked. When he reached the western part of the city, he realized that it was extreme rush hour. He stared blankly at the stampede of people in suits with brief cases, trampling the sidewalks and any obstruction blocking their way. He hung his head in frustration again. "Okay, seriously? I gotta get past THIS?" he complained. He knew he had no other choice. He had to search good and hard to find her and fix the mess he's caused. "Don't worry, Amy, here I come…" He gulped and streaked over quickly to the stampede. He zipped in all directions in split seconds, trying to dodge and get across them without getting trampled. He was like a rocket zooming everywhere on the ground, jumping quickly in front of each person and dodging their stomping feet. It took a while of speed and agility, but he finally made it to the other side without getting trampled. He whipped a drop of sweat off his forehead as he sighed with relief. "Whew! I'm lucky I didn't get trampled to death," he said.

He continued with his search mission. He knew where to look first, and that was where all the flea markets and department stores are. He knew for a fact that Amy _loved_ to shop. The clutter of stores was just a few blocks away from where Sonic was, and he began to walk to them. When he arrived to the shopping buildings, it was like a shopping paradise for shopaholics. There were shoe stores, clothes stores, jewelry stores, and accessory stories. There were people going in and out of them like there was no tomorrow. He sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Great. I gotta go into shopping stores…" he muttered under his breath. He entered each and every one of them, but he was surprised that Amy wasn't in any one of them. The last store he entered was the perfume shop, and he came out smelling like it when a woman sprayed some all over him. He crossed his arms and grunted. "Perfume? Seriously?" he growled.

He started to lose hope when he realized she wasn't anywhere shopping. _Well_, he thought. _The last place I could look for her is in any alleys I come to_. He searched for any dark alleys between buildings he saw. As he looked, he had terrible thoughts popping into his head at once. He pictured Amy lost somewhere in a dark, filthy alley crawling on the ground and rummaging for even just a crumb of food. Her fur was dirty and he could see her ribs through her torn dress. He shook his head to remove the thought, and closed his eyes tightly. Just the thought made him feel depressed and tears swelled in the corners of his eyes. "I hope she's eating…" he whispered. He looked ahead with sad eyes. "Unless that thought I pictured in my head was…true…" He gulped hard.

He saw a dark, empty alley only a few feet away from him. Curious yet anxious, he crept over to it without hesitation. His eyes took only within a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the shadowy alley, and he slowly walked into it. The walls of the two buildings were rusty and had chipped paint and graffiti written on the walls with blue and green spray paint. He cut his eyes back and forth, and parted his lips to speak. "…Amy?" No answer. At the back of the alley was an old, crusty brick wall that towered over Sonic like a huge hawk. He saw a clutter of garbage cans pushed against it, and he heard a rustle behind them. His eyes grew wide and he walked up to them. "Amy?" he asked once more. His hands trembled with awe as he reached them across to move the trash cans aside. He slid them across the rocky concrete, then—_HISSSSS! _A large brown cat glared up at him with its smooshed face and narrowed green eyes, hissing at him like an irritated snake. It revealed its deadly, sharp claws emitted from its furry paws and slashed at Sonic, startling him. "Uh!" He plunged himself backwards from the deadly cat and shifted the opposite direction. "Ugh, that's not Amy!" he gasped.

He jumped out of the alley and pushed his back against the front wall of the building, pounding on it with his fist in frustration. "This is impossible! I'm never going to find her!" His head slowly propped up and he focused his stony, fiery eyes ahead. All his friends' search parties walked up to him with expressions that automatically told Sonic they haven't found any luck. He sighed and braced himself for what they had to say. Tails spoke first. "Sonic, we searched everywhere in the skies, but there's been no sign of Amy here anywhere," he said. "We, as detectives, looked everywhere, but the pinky wasn't around anywhere," Vector said with his scratchy voice. Blaze crossed her arms and glared at her search party's members. "We didn't see her…and it was hard to even look with these two fighting and arguing the WHOLE TIME!" she said. Her voice grew fierce and she narrowed her eyes on them. Shadow and Silver crossed their arms and glared at each other. "He started it," Silver growled. Blaze clinched her teeth in agitation and flung a fireball towards them. "DON'T START!" she yelled. "We also haven't found any signs of Amy, Sonic," Cosmo sadly said. "Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped. Sonic exhaled big, and his eyes became downcast in sadness. "I'm not afraid to say I haven't found her as well…" Silver looked around and sniffed the air. "Do I smell…perfume?" he asked. Sonic glared at him. "Oh, don't even bring it up…you have no idea what I had to go through," he said, rolling his eyes.

The day had gone by and it soon became noon. The sun was high in the air, shining down on the world and casting a golden spotlight on each citizen. Amy followed close behind Nyra, looking at her feet as she walked. She noticed that the grass became lusher in every step she took. The chilly wind withered her pink fur and rustled through it. She walked up to Nyra's side and looked up at her with concern. The elderly wolf walked with a determined look on her face. She had her eyes locked ahead, and she looked as if she would black out everything going on around her, focused only on her mission. Amy admired that.

"Nyra, where exactly is your refuge located?" she asked. She tried to sound calm and intelligent. "My refuge is not far from where we are now," Nyra said with her sacred voice. "It lies inside a mountain cave. I have made the cave into my own home." Amy nodded and grinned. _A cave as a home? That's amazing!_ she thought. _I think I'll stay for her a while...now that I'm on my own…_


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic paced the ground in the Green Hill Zone, tense and nervous. The moon was glowing merely as the stars gathered around it to support its glow. The nightfall sky was tar black with a bluish hue, and the night was completely silent. But he wasn't focused on what wonder the night has brought. His conscious was aimed on his most efficient worry he had in his system. Amy. He nervously chewed the tips of his fingers as a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead like a lonely raindrop on window glass. He hoped, and only hoped, that he would eventually find his lost Amy. "What have I done?" he said with sorrow in the center of his voice. "If…if only I could make up for what I've done…" He held in the tears before they emitted from his eyes. He could hear the voices in his head scolding and cursing him for that one huge mistake he has made.

Then, in an unexpected second, a clap of thunder boomed across the night sky like a massive gunshot. Sonic jumped and glanced at the sky in shock. "YOU FOOLISH HEDGEHOG!" a voice shrieked out of nowhere in the sky. Then a dark, terrifying laugh spat from the voice in the sky. Sonic's ears flattened against his head in fear as he turned in all directions with widened eyes. "What was that? Who's there?" he screamed to the sky. In the blink of an eye, the sky blacked out completely. All of the stars and even the moon disappeared, leaving the sky blank with eerie darkness. Sonic gasped and jumped backwards with his eyes glancing at the blinded sky. The laugh in the sky crackled again, mocking Sonic in his actions. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" he managed to bring from his lips.

Below his feet, he felt the ground shift apart as an earthquake. His stomach tightened and his throat twisted as he realized that he was falling through the earth. The darkness overcame him, concealing him in a never-ending sea of blackness as he convulsed below the earth. A few minutes of relentless falling plunged him into the arrival to the one thing that mattered most—a place with light. His body fell out of the chasm in the split rocky earth, and he began to fall through a strange, reddish underworld. He could feel the heat below on his fur as it sent a chill through his spine. His eyes clamped shut tightly and he clinched his teeth as he fell closer, closer, and closer to the ground. For a split second when he approached the ground, he knew he had died as every bone in his body shattered to pieces. But to his surprise, he didn't hit the ground. Instead he found himself tensed up as he stood vertically on the ground.

His ears twitched as he tried to figure out what just happened. But he glanced around. The world was orange and red and he saw magma and flames singing the canyons of the horrifying world. The ground was rocky with no terrain or foliage in sight, as stalagmites and stalactites surrounded the world. _What is this place,_ he thought. _Am I dreaming?_ "Dream? Hahaha! You only can hope this is a dream, hostage!" The voice startled Sonic, booming out of nowhere. It was the same evil voice as above in the sky. "Hostage?" Sonic shouted back. "What are you talking about? And where are you? WHO are you?" The voice let out a dark chuckle. "Quiet. I am the keeper of the underworld, and your TORMENTOR!" The voice laughed harder and a clap of thunder sounded.

Sonic tensed up as he saw two long snakes slither towards him, hissing and baring their fangs. "Get away!" he demanded. But they refused. Instead, they plunged forward and wrapped around his arms and waist until they had him perfectly constricted. He growled and struggled to get free, but to no possible avail. "What do you want?" he screamed. The voice chuckled darkly with a spark of evil in the center of it. "You've committed a mistake. A TERRIBLE mistake. And you must pay for it!" Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at the smoky, fiery sky in awe. "I haven't made any mistakes!" he said. "I'm a hero, and heroes don't make mistakes! And I'm tired of talking to nowhere! Show yourself!" He waited for his tormentor to talk back, but it didn't. It left Sonic in eerie silence, besides the sound of the fire crackling around him. "I know you hear me! TALK BACK!" he yelled. No reply. He began to get angry, but was slightly startled as the snakes hissed viciously in his ears.

Suddenly, smoke rose from the ground behind him. He turned to watch it in awe, as it clouded in a thick layer like haze. It swirled around and around, faster and faster until it formed to the shape of an anonymous creature. The smoke cleared, and it left a dark, shadowy figure standing in front of Sonic. It walked closer to him, and he managed to make out what it was. It was a green hedgehog, wearing a brown cloak that wrinkled to the ground at the bottom. He glared at Sonic with his red eyes and had a blank expression on his face. On his forehead was a large dried scar that had a blackish pigment. Sonic looked at him in awe. "Y-you're…the keeper of the underworld?" The hedgehog smirked, showing his sharp chipped teeth, and let out a low, evil chuckle that sent a shiver down Sonic's spine. He hung his head and narrowed his eyes up at Sonic with that creepy smirk still imprinted on his face. "Indeed I am." His voice was the same as the voice out of nowhere, but it didn't echo through the underworld. "And forever will you stay here, burning in the flames of my world!" He laughed once more.

Sonic growled and clinched his teeth. "What did I do that dragged me down here? Tell me!" he demanded. His wicked tormentor stopped laughing and gave him a dark look. He snapped his fingers, and the snakes slithered off of Sonic. They curled around each other and began to grow in size. They changed in shape, transforming into what looked like a tiger. Another clap of thunder struck, and the tiger appeared thirty times Sonic's size. It glared at him with its red eyes, bared its long walrus fangs and with a flick of his tail, he roared with great might that rattled and shook the fiery underworld like a god unleashing its power. It snarled and whipped a string of saliva off its bottom lip. Sonic's ears flattened against his head, but he gulped and tried not to look scared. "That's…impressive," he said, trying to stand tall and proud without fear. The tiger opened its jaws wider than the wingspan of an eagle, exposing its large fangs and razor-sharp teeth. It roared in Sonic's face with saliva dripping from its teeth. Without warning, it slapped him with its clawed paws with mighty force that it sent him flying across the ground.

He slammed into a huge boulder, which luckily stopped him from rolling out of bounds into the flames kindling in the huge canyon below the cliff he was on. His quills drooped and looked singed as he trembled in an attempt to get up. The underworld keeper let out an evil laugh that echoed through the red lands, and began to slow clap. "Bravo. Very outstanding job, my pet," he said to the tiger. Sonic, in the corner of his eye, saw the tiger slowly disappear in a flame of fire. It swallowed the tiger whole, and it was gone when the fire died down in the blink of an eye. Sonic clinched his teeth as he struggled to his feet. "Just tell me what I did! Stop these stupid games, I'm not playing with you!" he screamed. He jumped as the hedgehog's eyes grew wide and angry. "SILENCE, YOU FOOLISH HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic's throat tightened so hard that he was afraid he would choke. The hedgehog pulled the cloak hood off his head and narrowed his eyes on him. "Don't you understand what you did? You broke a heart that can never be fixed, you foolish sinner." Sonic's ears flattened and he hung his head. Amy. "That scene…it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her like that!" he said. The hedgehog shook his head. "You said what you meant and you meant what you said. You have hurt that poor little hedgehog too many times, but this one was too much." Sonic buried his face in his palm, as one small tear fell from his eye and splashed on the copper red ground. "I…I only…" he said in a dying whisper. The hedgehog frowned, looking at him with pity. "You should be ashamed, for what you've done to this girl…"

Sonic looked up with his saddened eyes as the hedgehog moved aside, and his lips parted in shock. In front of him, his eyes saw her. He saw the pink hedgehog—Amy. His eyes glistened as he ran up to her. She was on her knees on the ground with her head hung in sadness. Her eyes were closed with a tear resting on her cheek. "Amy! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" he said. She didn't make a sound. He reached his trembling hand to touch her, but his hand went right through her like a ghost. He looked at her in awe, and his face turned furious. A spark of fire lit in his eyes as he swung himself around to the hedgehog. "What have you done to her?" he demanded. "What have _I _done?" the hedgehog asked.

Sonic gasped as the hedgehog's face morphed into his. "All you are is a pushy brat who yells at me just because I turn you down!" he said, mimicking what Sonic had said to her. Sonic shook his head and looked at him with his sad eyes. "No! Don't bring it back up!" he begged. The hedgehog continued in Sonic's voice. "So just do us all a favor, and GO AWAY!" The words echoed over in his head like a broken record. He jumped backwards and screamed. "Stop it! I never meant to hurt her!" The ground below his feet opened up, but luckily he managed to grab onto the edge of the opening. He looked up at the hedgehog, who peered at him from above him. "Help me!" he screamed. "Please! I never meant what I said! Just give me a second chance!" He glanced down at the fire sizzling below him, waiting for him to fall into it. "People like you don't get a second chance," the hedgehog said. "Instead you get a punishment." The edge of the opening broke and Sonic began to fall to his doom. The fire grew closer as he felt the heat getting hotter on his skin. "NOOOOOO!"

His eyes flew open. His blue fur was soaked with sweat and his heart was racing. He looked around where he was. He was back in his and Tails' shared apartment on the couch. He remembered that he had fallen asleep after searching for Amy. With a slight smile on his face, he let out a sigh of relief as he wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead. "That was some dream…" he said. "But Amy…she's still lost…"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy had a lot on her mind as she walked. She couldn't get that one blue hedgehog out of her thoughts, and running away had made it worse. Should she have run away? "Nyra, are we there yet?" she asked, trying to get her mind off things. Nyra nodded and pointed forward. "Yes. There it is." Amy glanced forward and her lips parted in shock. She saw a huge, towering mountain only about fifty feet away. A cliff stuck out of the side near the peak, concealed slightly in swirled clouds. She even saw snow resting at the peak of the mountain. "You live there?" she said. "Yes. It has been my refuge for many years, yet I still continue to spend my days in the cave on that cliff," Nyra replied. She fluffed her robe at the bottom and stepped forward. "Come. It may take several minutes until we arrive at the cliff." Amy smiled and followed close behind her.

A few minutes have passed as the two walked up the mountain, constantly being blasted in the face by chilly wind gusts. Amy felt a shiver run through her spine as she grew cold. She made a crooked smile as she glanced at the staff Nyra held in her firm hand. She couldn't help but to question her. "What exactly does your staff do?" she asked. Nyra looked at the orb held at the top of the staff and glanced back down to her. "The orb at the top stores the power of the staff," she said. "When it unleashes its power, it fires beams of power toward the target. So it is my power source I use to fight danger." She formed a strange smirk on her face, keeping her eyes forward. Amy nodded and curled her lips in as in saying she understands.

Her eyes glistened as she looked forward. They were starting to approach the cliff, looking about only thirty feet away. Nyra kept her eyes locked on the cliff and smiled slightly. "We are almost there," she said. "Only a few more steps." The few more steps passed away quickly, and they finally arrived at the cliff. They climbed on top of it, being clouded in the mist concealing the peak of the mountain. A cave opening towered over them, looking dark from the outside. Nyra threw out her hand and held it out towards the cave. "Go on in. Make yourself comfortable in my comfy confines," she said. Amy slowly took a step inside the cave opening. When she went in, she gasped in amazement. The whole cave opening wasn't a cave at all! It was decorated with purple and blue cloths and admirable decor. It looked much like the interior of a fortune teller's tent. Amy glanced everywhere as Nyra walked up behind her with a grin on her face.

"Wow…this is…amazing!" she exclaimed. She saw counters and shelves all around the room with bottles, beakers, and test tubes full of potions. The potions were all different colors, but a majority of them all were green. Amy's eyes glistened at the sight of this wizardly place. "I thought you might find this place interesting," Nyra chuckled. Amy nodded slowly. "It's so…wizardly," she said. "Do you make all those potions?" Nyra walked towards a shelf with herbs and medicine topped on them. She nodded wisely as she picked up a small piece of an herb. "Yes. I make them myself, with the ingredients of herbs and some medicine. Now, dear, take a seat in that chair over there."

Amy looked back at a purple cushioned chair with yellow star designs sitting in the middle of the room. It had armrests on both sides, begging her to rest in the comfy looking chair. She walked towards it and took a seat. It was soft, and she slightly sank into the sitting cushion. She sighed with relief and sat back in it to relax as she set her arms on the armrests. "This is comfy," she said. Nyra chuckled and mixed the herbs together, stirring it into a potion in a test tube. She had her back turned towards her. Her eyes narrowed and she formed a strange smirk on her face. "You foolish girl! Hahaha!" she laughed. Amy's eyes widened and she gasped with shock. "What?" Before she could do anything, metal wrist straps came out of the tips of the armrests and restrained her wrists. She struggled to get free with shock in her eyes. She couldn't understand what was happening. "What are you doing? What is this?"

Nyra let out an evil laugh that echoed through the cave and sent a chill down Amy's spine. She turned around to face the imprisoned hedgehog. "Hahaha! You have fallen into my trap!" she exclaimed. Her sacred, godly voice had faded and appeared to be fake. "Oh, how many victims I can trap by my skills of friendliness…" Amy looked at her with her mouth wide open in awe. She strained her wrists against the metal straps. "How could you do this? I…I thought…" she stammered. "I lure victims I see into my wizard lair by acting all friendly…and then I trap them!" Nyra said. "I tricked you so I could use my latest potion on you." She showed her a test tube half full of purple potion that bubbled out the top. It made Amy flinch. Nyra slowly walked up closer to her. "Once you drink this entire potion, it will control your mind and you will become my slave! Myahaha!" Amy gulped and shook her head. "No…I won't drink it…ever!" she refused. Nyra chuckled under her breath and hung her head. "Don't be stubborn, my dear. You will drink it…even if I have to force it down." She whipped a tear off Amy's cheek with her clawed finger and laughed wickedly that rattled the whole mountain.

Sonic nervously paced the floor of his apartment. It was almost sundown and his Amy was still lost. He was still even disturbed from that strange dream he had earlier. "Amy…where are you..? Please…just come home…" he murmured with a choke of sadness in his voice. Would she ever come home? Just then Tails walked into the apartment and startled Sonic. He had a smile on his face as he held his hands behind his back. "Sonic, you'll be surprised at what I got…" he said. Sonic jumped and ran up to him, almost knocking him down. "AMY?" he gasped. Tails backed up from him a little, thinking he was crazed. "Uh…no…but I DO have my latest invention," he said. He held out his hands in front of Sonic to reveal a handheld device that looked like a little game system. It was orange with a little screen on it and a few buttons. It resembled a calculator. Sonic's eyes sunk at the sight as he stared at it in lost hope. "That's it? A little toy you made? How is this supposed to help us find Amy?" he growled.

Tails' eyes saddened as he looked at Sonic's angry face. "Buddy, if you'd listen to me and stop your insults, maybe you'd know!" he snapped. Sonic's face softened and his lips parted in shock. "Oh no…Tails I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little irritated from Amy being lost," he said. Tails continued on what the device was. "Well, this device is much like a target tracker combined with a GPS. You type in the name of what you're searching for, and it'll come up on this screen here. It will tell you the location of anything you typed in, and even the status of it, such as if it is in danger or safe. This is the perfect device to help us find her!" Sonic's eyes brightened. "Yes! This is brilliant, buddy!" he exclaimed. "Let's hurry and find her!"

Tails began to type in "Amy Rose" into the device. He pressed the enter button, and it immediately started to beep in succession. It found her! Tails grinned from cheek to cheek as he looked up at Sonic. "Don't freak out…but it found her." Sonic almost choked. He gasped and hugged Tails so tight he could've smothered him. He held in the tears of joy that burned his eyes. "Oh, thank you! I don't know what I could do without you, Tails!" he said. Tails grinned and chuckled. "I don't know either!" he said. Sonic let go and crossed his arms in seriousness. "So, where is her location?" Tails scanned the screen and studied it. "It says in a cave in the tallest mountain peak of the Wizard's Mountain Range," he replied. Sonic rubbed his finger on his chin in interest. "I think I know where that is. I remember visiting there once, but I was running so fast that I couldn't get a real picture of what it looked like," he chuckled. Suddenly the device began to beep crazily. Tails looked at it in awe. "Oh no! It says Amy's status isn't good…she could be in trouble!" Sonic gritted his teeth and stood tall like a warrior. "Not if I can help it!" he said. "Come on, Tails. Let's take the X Tornado!" They rushed outside in the sunset towards Tails' workshop, where Tails kept the dormant X Tornado outside. Sonic's emerald eyes had a wisp of hope in them as he ran with his sidekick by his side. _Don't worry, Amy_, he thought, _we'll find you..._


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Tails flew through the atmosphere with victory and determination, touching the sky with succession in the X Tornado. Their flying machine broke through the clouds and slashed through the air. Sonic steered on the left, and Tails steered on the right. "We must be almost there," Tails said. He kept his eyes locked on ahead and looked with determination in his narrowed blue eyes. Sonic was determined twice as much as him. He caused this mess, and he knew he had to fix it. "I'm not stopping this plane until we find Amy!" he exclaimed. "So we better find that mountain range. Whatever's causing her trouble is gonna be torn apart by the time I get my hands on it!"

Tails glanced at Sonic with a look of surprise in his eyes. He's never seen his sidekick care for Amy so much, which startled him when he first did. "Sonic…" he began. "You like Amy…don't you?" Sonic's eyes grew wide as his heart began to accelerate. "No! O-of course not!" he stammered. "I…I just—"  
"Miss her?" Tails finished him off. Sonic sighed and blinked. "I really don't know, buddy. All I know is that I have to find and save her." Tails nodded. "But I do NOT like her!" Sonic snapped. Tails chuckled and poked Sonic's side. "Yeah, right!" Sonic gripped the steering wheel tighter and growled in frustration.

Their handheld tracker device began to beep rapidly. The screen read, "APPROACHING DESTINATION". Tails grinned from ear to ear and crinkled his brows together in determination. "It's tracking down the Wizard's Mountain Range! We're about there!" he exclaimed with a squeal of happiness in his voice. "Great!" Sonic said. "We're reaching success, buddy!" They lowered the X Tornado closer towards the land and out of the ozone. Their eyes were locked on below. They saw just flat typical land streaking by below, and then in a few seconds they could see the land becoming steeper and more elevated. The device began to beep crazily as the screen read "REACHED DESTINATION". "Yes! We're here!" Sonic exclaimed. His eyes glistened at the thought of seeing Amy again.

Below them was a huge clutter of valleys and mountains that rose from the ground as high as sky scrapers. They desperately searched for the tallest one, where the device said that she was in. "There!" Tails shouted, pointing down at a high mountain that was just a few feet away from touching the X Tornado. Sonic unbuckled himself from his seat and jumped up. He grabbed the handle on the exit door in the front beside him and looked back at Tails. "Hold on, buddy," he said. "I'll be back in a sec. This won't take long. But if I don't get back out of the cave soon, well…come in there and look for me." Tails nodded. Sonic opened the door and was immediately blasted with a wind gust. His fur was blowing everywhere as the coldness of the wind gusts sent a chill down his body. He took a deep breath and jumped from the X Tornado. He fell through the air like a sky diver, feeling the wind whistle through his ears.

The tall mountain came closer to him below as he rolled into a ball and plunged his quills in every direction like a pinwheel. He straightened out his body again and plunged his feet towards the mountain in order to land vertically without breaking anything. In a split second he reached the cliff on the peak and landed perfectly. He threw his arms out straight from side to side to keep himself balanced. "Dude, that was awesome!" he exclaimed to himself. "I'm a pro when it comes to sky diving." His face turned serious when he saw the cave opening in the distance on the long cliff. "Alright, Amy," he said. "Here I come." He took a deep breath and zipped over to the side of the opening in only a split second. He pressed his back against the side of the cave door, holding his arms stiffly to his sides as a spy would do when sneaking around in a hideout. He turned his head to the side to barely peek inside, trying to keep in his stealth form. He managed to see a glimpse of inside, and his lips parted in shock. It looked different than from what he was expecting it to look like.

He glanced all around inside, but once he drifted his eyes over in the distance of the cave room, his heart began to pound hard in his chest. In the center of the room was the pink hedgehog, Amy. She was restrained in the cushioned chair which startled Sonic. He also saw a wolf towering over her, sticking a bottle of purple potion in her face, but Amy turned her head away. "No! That wolf must be holding her prisoner…" Sonic whispered. He slowly snuck inside, zipping over to a shelf against the wall. He hid behind it and peeked at the two. "Drink the potion, you stubborn little brat!" he heard the wolf threaten. "Never! Just let me go!" Amy said. Sonic looked around anxiously, planning of how to free her. Before he could think, his eyes widened and his head shot up when he heard her yelp. He saw Nyra grabbing her throat and opening her mouth with force. "You will drink it! Now open wide, my dear!" Sonic couldn't take it. He plunged himself out from behind the shelf and in the open in front of them. "Stop! Let her go!" he demanded. Amy's eyes brightened and she gasped in awe. "Sonic!"

Nyra made a fist and narrowed her eyes on him. "YOU! Wicked, wicked hedgehog…" she growled. She snarled and revealed her fangs, which sent a chill down his spine. "Who ARE you? Get out of my cave at once!" Sonic kept his eyes locked on her and prepared to fight. "Not on my life!" He stood his ground and kept firm. Amy stared in awe, but felt safe knowing Sonic is in the cave with her. Nyra snarled once again and looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Then so be it." He watched her carefully with his angry eyes. "Sonic! Behind you!" Amy cried out. He turned around quickly in shock. "Huh?" A net flew out of an opening on the wall behind him and bulleted towards him. Before he could act, the net grabbed him and closed like a tent with him trapped inside. "UGGH!" he grunted. "Let me go!" He stirred around in the floor trying to break free of the closed net. He froze as he heard the sound of Nyra's wicked laughter. "You thought you could save your little friend? Hahaha, I think not." Sonic gritted his teeth as she towered above him, peering down at him with her evil eyes. She pulled out her staff and pointed the orb at Sonic. He stared at it with scared eyes as it began to shake and hiss with power. Amy leaned forward in the chair and clinched her teeth. "Sonic, look out!" Nyra let out an evil laugh as the orb gleamed with a harsh white light that nearly blinded Sonic. He turned his head and shielded his face with his arm as the room was swallowed by the blinding white light. "ERRUGHH!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic opened his eyes slowly and shook his head with a groan. He looked around in awe and confusion, but everything was hazy from his irritated eyesight. "What…where…am I…?" he mumbled. His arms were held high above his head by chains locked on his wrists and he stood straight with his back against the wall. The metal was cold on his wrists. "Finally awake?" He saw Nyra walking up to him with a smirk on her face. "You've been out for quite a while." Sonic gritted his teeth and jerked forward towards her in anger. "Why are you doing this?" he growled. "Just let us go!"

Amy captured his eye when he caught a glimpse of her in that same chair in the distance behind Nyra. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Nyra said. She flicked his chin with her clawed finger. "Two slaves are always better than one. Once you two drink this potion, you will be my servants forever!" She let out an evil laugh that rattled the cave. "You'll never get away with this!" Amy demanded. Nyra turned to her and chuckled. "Oh, but I already have." Sonic clinched his teeth and strained to break free from the chains, but they were too strong. He began to lose hope as he desperately looked around for a plan. Nyra walked towards an empty bottle on a shelf on the wall. She picked it up and smiled evilly at it. "Perfect. I will make a bottle of potion for the blue one down in my hideout…" she said. Sonic chuckled with a drop of sweat resting on his forehead. "Heh, heh! You'll never make me drink that potion..." Nyra grabbed her staff and pointed the orb at him. "If you refuse, then I'll just have to use force," she said. He gulped and smiled nervously. "Ha ha, I'll be quiet…" he chuckled.

Nyra walked over to a red cloth hanging off the wall along with the other purple cloths. She grabbed it and pulled it to the side. It revealed a secret cave door behind it, obviously the way to her mysterious hideout. She carried the bottle with her and disappeared in the darkness of the cave opening. Sonic kicked at the wall with the sole of his shoe as he struggled to get free from his captive state. Amy sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Sonic…" she said softly. "Don't worry about it, Amy," he replied. "I'm not going down without a fight. I'll get free from these chains. I won't let you become her slave!" Amy smiled, but her face became disappointed. "How could you come back to save me?" she asked. She sighed and hesitated a little. "I…I thought you hated me…because you yelled at me that day."

Her bottom lip began to tremble. Sonic flinched and looked at her with sad eyes. "I never said I hated you. I don't!" he said. "Then why did you yell at me and tell me to get lost?" she snapped. Sonic bit his lip as he thought about that scene. He sighed and his face grew soft. "I never meant to hurt you, Amy. I just was irritated because you chase and attack me constantly. I may have a very short temper, but sometimes your actions just agitate me." She was listening carefully with adoration in her eyes. "But running away is never the solution to any problem!" he continued. "We all face problems in life, Amy. But you should never solve them by running away. I just need you to understand." He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. Finally Amy broke the silence. "I…I'm sorry I ran away, Sonic…" She had sorrow in her voice as she hung her head in shame. "I just can be sensitive sometimes, especially in situations involving you."

Sonic smiled and took a deep breath. "Amy. Do you want to know the truth? About all these years?" he asked. Amy's stomach tightened as she looked into his brave emerald eyes. "…truth?" Sonic nodded and looked down at the floor. But before he could say anything, they both turned to Nyra as she walked back in the room. She had a smirk on her face as she carried the bottle full of freshly-made potion. "Alright, chit chat's over young'uns," she said. "Time for my servants to rise." Sonic strained his wrists against the chains and gritted his teeth in anger. "We'll never submit to you!" he yelled. Nyra made an ugly grin that sent a chill down his spine. "Of course you will, don't be ridiculous dear," she said. "I will get my slaves one way or another. So I will start with…" She paused and looked to Sonic, then Amy, then back to Sonic. "…you, blue." Amy gasped and looked at him with scared eyes. Nyra walked up to him and held the bottle of potion in his face. He smelled the stench coming from the bubbly potion and crinkled his nose. "Yuck! I'll never drink it!" he refused. But Nyra had other ideas about it. She grabbed his bottom jaw and turned his head towards her. "You will drink it one way or another!" she exclaimed. "So be a good boy, and follow my orders." He shook his head and kept his mouth clamped shut as she shoved the bottle closer to his mouth.

Above the mountain, Tails was hovering in the air in the X Tornado. He was worried about Sonic, and began to get anxious about him not returning. "Come on, buddy...where are you?" he said. "Hmm…I think I should go down there and look, as he said to do if he didn't return soon." He flew the X Tornado down to the edge of the wide cliff and parked it. He quickly jumped out and fell to his feet. The cave opening on the mountain was just a few feet away in the distance. He gulped and quietly walked to it with his feet barely making a sound. "I wonder if it's dark in there…" he whispered.

Once he approached the opening, he pressed his back against the side of it, as in stealth mode like Sonic. He peeked inside, getting a good glance at the interior. His eyes scanned around at the amazing wizardly décor, but he looked mainly for Sonic and hopefully Amy. Luckily he found Amy, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her restrained in the chair. "Amy…" he whispered. His eyes cut over to the side of the room and saw Sonic chained to the wall. He gasped as he watched an evil-looking wolf shoving a bottle of potion in his face. "Sonic! He's been captured!" he scream/whispered. He knew that this mysterious marauder wolf wizard was somehow tormenting his sidekick, and that he had to stop it. He desperately looked around, looking for something to use to get that wolf away from him and Amy. Before he could act, something caught his eye. He looked up and saw the wolf opening Sonic's jaws with force, preparing to pour that strange purple potion into his mouth. "DRINK!" she snarled, baring her fangs at him. Tails gasped and quickly dashed into the cave in a panicked attempt. "Leave my friend alone!"  
"Tails?" Sonic gasped. Nyra let go of Sonic and growled at Tails. "Oh, great! Another visitor?" she said. "Now what do I suppose you are going to do, little pipsqueak?"

Amy gulped, knowing this was going to get rough between the two. Tails narrowed his mad eyes and let out a deep, intimidating growl from the back of his throat. "What am I gonna do? I'll show you just what this pipsqueak can do!" Furious, he dashed towards Nyra and tackled her to the ground by slamming into her with incredible force and speed. He pinned her to the ground and nearly knocked her unconscious. She groaned and gritted her teeth once she hit the ground. Her bottle fell from her hands and broke on the ground, spilling the potion all over the floor. Tails got up from the ground and towered over her like a hawk. He snarled and put his hands on his hips, acting victorious. "Good work, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. "Now come over here and unlock these chains, quick!" Tails ran over to him and reached up to the chains, unlocking them swiftly. _Clank!_Sonic pulled down his arms and rubbed his sore wrists. "Thanks buddy." Amy grunted. "What about me?" she said.

Sonic saw Nyra staggering to her feet in an attempt to join in another round. "Hold on, Amy! Let me take care of her, first," he said. Nyra growled and showed her sharp teeth to frighten him. "Bring it, you foolish hedgehog!" Sonic stood his ground, as Tails backed up and Amy watched in anxiety. "Break her, Sonic!" she yelled. "Don't worry. I was born for this!" he said. He stood tall and waggled his finger to Nyra. An angry spark lit in her eyes as she charged vigorously towards him, triggering the battle to start. Sonic, with his speed, managed to dodge her oncoming punch she threw at him and zip to the side. She halted to a stop as she realized her punch had missed. She quickly jerked herself around, and yelped in shock. Sonic spin dashed into her faster than lightning striking, knocking her across the room like a bowling pin. She crashed into a shelf full of herbs and bottles of potion, causing all of the bottles to break on her.

Sonic was victorious, for now. He gave her a look of pity, then swept his hands together meaning he's finished the job. "You did it, Sonic! You defeated that wizard!" Tails cheered. "I did, but it may just be for now," Sonic replied. "She might get back up in a minute, so we have to hurry and get out of this cave!" He ran over to Amy and unlocked the metal straps from her wrists. She jumped out of the chair and hugged Sonic and twirled around. "Sonic, we're free!" she exclaimed. She smiled and looked in his eyes with a gleam in hers. "I knew you could save us from that wicked Nyra." Sonic grinned and saw that gleam of excitement in her shiny eyes. "I told you I was born to do this," he said calmly. "Come on, guys! Let's hurry and get back to the X Tornado!" Tails exclaimed. He ran to Sonic's side and they quickly ran towards the cave door. "HOLD IT!" a voice yelled behind them. Suddenly a metal trap door dropped from the cave door and blocked the exit, trapping the trio inside. They came to a halt as they saw the door close on them, and jerked themselves around to see Nyra staggered to her feet looking wounded. She glared at them with mad, evil eyes and pointed her staff towards them. "You three aren't going anywhere!"


	9. Chapter 9

The trio was trapped between an obstructive door and a crazed wolf. Nyra stood firmly with her back hunched like a vulture. She bared her fangs and glared at them with her evil bloodshot eyes. Her fur was filthy and soaking wet from the potion that spilt on her and it dripped on the floor below her. She even had bruises and bloody cuts on her from the fighting. "You three will pay for what you have done!" she shrieked. She walked a step closer to them, pointing the orb on her staff at them. "Get back against the wall. NOW!" She snarled and jabbed the orb in their direction. They backed up and pressed their backs against the wall. "Okay, we're going, we're going!" Sonic said nervously. "No need to do anything you'll regret here, heh heh…"

He held Amy close to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked at Nyra with scared eyes. "Just let us go…" she said softly. Nyra let out a wicked laugh. "Never! You three are never leaving my lair…because you all will become my servants!" Sonic growled and gritted his teeth. "No! I won't let that happen!" He puffed out his chest and stood tall. "Open this door, now!" he demanded. Nyra chuckled and walked towards them with a smirk on her face. Suddenly a big long metal restraint came out of the wall on the side of Amy and restrained her against the wall with her arms tucked behind the strap. The same happened to Tails, and they both struggled to get free. "Hey! Let us, ugh, go!" Tails demanded. Sonic gritted his teeth at Nyra. "Stop trapping my friends!" Nyra shook her head and let out an evil chuckle. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my staff, you fools! Hahaha!" she laughed. Sonic stepped up to her. "I have had enough!" he said. "How about YOU prepare for this battle we're about to start!" Tails and Amy braced themselves, knowing this battle was going to be intense.

Sonic made the first move. He jumped forward and curled into a ball, biding power. He remained in the air and spun with intense speed like a fired pinball. Nyra focused on him, waiting for him to attempt to strike. Finally, he unleashed his power and hurled down towards her still rolled in a ball. He streaked towards her like a bolt of lightning, but she had a plan before he reached her. She quickly held the staff in both hands at each end, holding it in front of her firmly. Sonic's curled body thrust into the middle of the staff stick, making it tremble as she strained to push it forward to keep him from slamming into her. His homing attack wasn't successful, and he lost his focus. His body came out of ball form as he plunged backwards and hit the floor with his arms and legs stretched out. But he didn't give up. He vigorously jerked back to his feet with a spark of energy still in him.

Nyra's move was next. Her pupils glistened with a spark of energy as she focused on her inner stamina. Her adrenaline began to pump and she jumped high into the air and twirled in the mid-air gracefully. She drew her attention towards the hedgehog below her and raised the staff above her head in both hands. She approached him and swung the staff at him, but he quickly dodged it by ducking before it struck him in the face. He grabbed the end with his hand as she held it firmly in her grasp. He smirked and spun the staff around and around as she tried her best to hold on. She screamed as he let go of it, sending her flying across the room and smashing into the wall. "Is that all you got?" he teased, watching her stagger to her feet in a dizzy way. She snarled and clutched her staff tighter. "You will see my dark side!" she said.

She successfully managed to do a chain of back flips towards Sonic, which startled them all at how flexible she was for her age. She reached him and flipped in the air above him, and hurled in a spiral down towards him. He was caught off guard as she twirled gracefully without making a single mistake in her maneuver, and she smashed into him with a forceful impact that sent him flying. Amy gasped as she watched him get hurled across the floor. "No! Sonic!" Nyra laughed evilly and pointed the orb in her staff at Sonic. "Say hello to your doom, blue boy!" she exclaimed, as the orb began to glow and hiss. He trembled and grunted as he lifted himself off the ground barely. But it was too late. A bolt of bluish glowing energy jolted out from the orb and swiftly snaked its way towards Sonic. It twirled around him over and over, until the long bolt of energy wrapped around him enough to constrict him like a snake. Sonic clinched his teeth in pain as he felt the impact of the energy shoot through his veins like intense poison. His arms were tucked under the constriction, so he was completely immobilized. His eyes began to water as he clamped them shut. "UGGHH! MAKE IT STOP!" he cried out. His body was becoming numb as it felt like a thousand suns were burning insanely harsh in his bloodstream and through his veins, due to the impact of the energy.

Amy and Tails began to panic and strained to get free from their restraints. "Sonic!" Tails cried. "Hold on buddy!" He saw a key on the ground by his foot. He had an idea, and reached his foot over to drag it towards him. "Amy! I know how we can get free and save Sonic," he said. Amy looked at him with scared eyes from watching Sonic cry out in pain. "Hurry! We have to save him!" she cried. "If I can grab that key below my foot, I might be able to unlock these straps," Tails said. He moved the key towards the wall behind him with his foot, and dragged it up the wall slowly under his foot. It became close enough for him to grab it with his hand, and he reached over to grab it. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He looked down on the side of the strap where he saw a small keyhole. Quickly he slipped the key into the hole and unlocked his restraint. It flew off of him and freed him as he jumped forward. "We'll unlock you later, Amy," he said. "Just stay there where you're safe. I'll take care of Nyra!" Amy nodded and gulped.

He glared at the wolf with mad eyes and charged towards her. "STOP HURTING MY FRIEND!" Nyra jerked around to see the angry young fox charging right at her. "WHA…! How did you—" WHAAM! Tails smashed into her with powerful force. Her staff was knocked out of her hand and flew across the room. The orb broke when it slammed against the wall, causing the energy bolt constricting Sonic to burst and disappear in mid-air. She spun and dizzily ran around trying to get Tails off her shoulders, but he held on tightly. "MY STAFF! You broke the orb, you wicked fox!" she screamed. She bucked him off her back and threw him backwards against the wall. Angrily, she clutched her staff stick and walked up to him. Her eyes sparked with fire as she pushed the stick on his neck with force. He grabbed onto it and choked for air as he tried to push it away. "You will pay, kid! By death!" she snarled in his face. He clinched his teeth and tried to push the stick off his neck as he was losing breath. Amy began to cry. "NO! Tails!"

Suddenly she saw Sonic pushing himself slowly off the floor. He staggered to his feet with his fur dripping with sweat and looking dark and filthy. He turned around and saw his little sidekick being choked by Nyra, and a flame grew in his wild eyes from outrage. He growled then yelled in anger, and jumped into the air. They all turned to Sonic, who startled them all. He curled into a spiky ball and began to spin fast in mid-air, storing power. Nyra gritted her teeth. "NOOO!" Sonic unleashed his homing attack! He hurled down towards her and smashed into her with all the power and impact he stored in the move. He struck her like a streak of lightning as she was plunged across the room. She hurdled through the air and finally slammed into the wall. Sonic returned to his normal form and panted, glaring at her with mad, victorious eyes. Tails threw the stick off of him and gasped for a breath. "Sonic…you…did it…" he said.

Sonic knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked. Tails nodded slightly and pointed at Amy, still restrained to the wall. Sonic glanced at her and jumped up from the floor to go to her. "Sonic! You were amazing!" she gasped as he approached her. "Use the key on the floor," Tails said, staggering to his feet. Sonic grabbed the little key beside Amy's boot and unlocked the strap. Once she was free, she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Sonic, you saved me again!" she cried. He let out a nervous chuckle as he looked into her emerald eyes. "Are you hurt?" she asked anxiously, feeling his arms. He smiled and shook his head. "I'll be alright." Tails walked up by his side. "Looks like she's had it…" he said, pointing at Nyra, who tried to lift herself up from the floor. She moved slowly, with bruises covering her body.

Sonic held Amy close to him as he laughed with victory. "Had enough, Nyra?" he teased. She gritted her teeth and covered her face in her arms. "Yes…I have been defeated…" Suddenly the trap door blocking the outside of the cave opened up. "There! Just go while you have the chance, before I change my mind…" she growled. The trio exited the cave, relieved to be out of that stuffy cave and in the fresh air. Tails let out a sigh of relief. "That was some battle! It's good to have you back Amy, you had us all worried!" he exclaimed, walking towards the X Tornado on the edge of the cliff. Amy giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry I ran away…"

She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "Thank you, Sonic…for saving me," she said softly, looking into his heroic emerald eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I'm never going to let anything hurt you, Amy," he said. She blushed as he looked into her eyes. "So…that truth about all these years. I think it's time to tell you, Amy." Her eyes brightened. He began. "All these years...I've always hated turning you down when you asked me to do things with you, like going on dates. The truth is, well…I've always wanted to. The only reason I've always said no is that I'm like a lightning rod to evil. I didn't want you to get hurt while I'm around you, because I attract it wherever I go. I turned you down because I cared for you."

Tears swelled in Amy's eyes. His words were like poetry to her. "So…you care for me?" she asked. Sonic smiled and looked into her eyes. "Yes, and I've always loved you too, Amy." Her heart pounded and her eyes grew wide as a tear slipped down her cheek. "YES! You do! You do! I always knew you did, Sonikku!" She plunged herself forward and her lips met his. Tails watched with adoration and tears in his eyes. "Beautiful…just…beautiful…" he whimpered, wiping a tear from his cheek. After the kiss, Sonic leaned back and kept his eyes locked on hers. "Well, this makes it a happy ending for us." Amy nodded and she pressed her head against his chest. "I love you, Sonikku…" she whispered. "I love you too, Ames," he whispered back. "I always have, and I always will."


End file.
